The Gender Switch: Pirates of The Caribbean
by just-a-little-insane
Summary: PotC:TCotBP with all the genders switched. Find out what happens when Willa runs after Evan, with Jacklynn's help.
1. The Freaky Dream

Hi little person who is reading this!!!!!! I have been having a pretty insane notion going through my head for about six months now, and whenever I mentioned my little notion, everyone said, "That's a great idea!!!!!" So now I'm going to put my little notion into something a little more substantial.  
  
This is basically Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl with a major twist. All the characters are of the opposite gender. Jack has become Jacklynn, Will is Willa, and Elizabeth is Evan. Sounds crazy, yes, but I am assured by a third of my middle school that this will work. OF course, these are the same people who told me that the safest way from the roof of the school to the ground was to jump off, not the stairs. I guess some things you have to trust them with. Hopefully this is one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Young Evan Swann was standing at the bow of a ship, singing "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -" Just then, he was cut off by Gibbs.  
  
"Quiet, mister," she said, her voice hushed. "cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?"  
  
Lieutenant Norrington interrupted, her voice clear and clipped. "Ms. Gibbs that will do!"  
  
"He was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog." She insisted "Mark my words."  
  
"Consider them marked." The lieutenant said, her voice cold. "On your way."  
  
"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said, pulling out her canteen that smelled strongly of liquor. " It's bad luck to have a man on board, too, even a miniature one."  
  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Evan piped up.  
  
"Think again, Master Swann." Norrington started, going into one of her lectures again. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Governor Swann came over, looking worried. "Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor. But I'm.I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son."  
  
Norrington answered, in what was considered proper "My apologies, Governor Swann."  
  
"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Evan said, forgetting how he was supposed to hold his tongue.  
  
"Yes," the governor explained, "that's what concerns me."  
  
Evan turned, bored with the conversation. He watched has a piece of wreckage floated by, followed by a parasol. Then he spotted the girl. "Look, a girl! There's a girl in the water!"  
  
Norrington took one glance before shouting "Man overboard! Fetch a Hook! Haul her aboard."  
  
Evan followed, saying, "It's not really 'Man overboard' is it." He looked mildly bored.  
  
"She's still breathing." Norrington said.  
  
Gibbs was the first to spot the burning ship. "Mary , Mother of God!" She muttered.  
  
Governor Swann looked up. "What happened here?"  
  
Norrington, as usual, had the answer. Evan rolled his eyes as she informed more people than she should have "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."  
  
Gibbs snorted. "A lot of good it did them." When she got looks from everybody, she continued. "Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it - pirates!"  
  
Governor Swann gave a shaky laugh, trying to hide her fear. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."  
  
"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Norrington started doing what she did best: order people around. "Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."  
  
"Evan, I want you to accompany the girl. She'll be in your charge. Take care of her." As Evan nodded, he walked over to the mysterious girl. She's a pretty one. Evan thought. He gently brushed the wet hair that stuck to her face away. Her dark hair was such a contrast to his blondish locks, her skin was dark with a tan, but not dark enough to hide the freckles that danced over her cheeks and nose.  
  
The girl suddenly woke up, grabbing his wrist. "It's ok." Evan soothed her. "My name's Evan Swann ."  
  
"W-W-Willa Turner ." the girl said, shivering.  
  
"I'm watching over you, Willa." As Willa fainted, he noticed a medallion. The gold glinted evilly in the little sunlight available, as Evan saw the skull. "You're a pirate." He hid it when Norrington approached.  
  
"Has she said anything?" She inquired, looking at Willa almost distastefully.  
  
"Her name is Williamia Turner." Evan said "That's all I found out."  
  
There was definite distaste in her voice now. "Take her below." She said.  
  
Evan took this opportunity to examine the medallion closer. He looked up, and saw a ship. It wasn't any ordinary ship. This had black sails, riddled with holes. The flag it was flying added to the mysterious air. It gave off an aura of menace.  
  
Evan closed his eyes, tight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, now I've done everything I can, it's up to you to review!!!!!! 


	2. Love and Pain

Weird, because no one in mine school is ever right about anything. Well, Jack is, but that's only because his IQ is higher than everyone in the seventh grade combined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evan woke with a start. He sat up in bed, pushed back the covers, and hurried to the bureau. He pulled out a stack of papers from his top drawer, and pushed down on the thin wooden board to reveal Willa's medallion. He rubbed the dust off, thinking of the dream. He latched it around his neck, looking at it in the mirror. Suddenly, there has a knock on the door.  
  
"Evan! Are you alright?" His mother called through the door. "Are you decent?"  
  
Evan quickly tucked the medallion into his shirt, and grabbed his robe. "Yes." He yelled "Yes!"  
  
"Still abed at this hour?" She asked, going to the window, and throwing the curtains open. She was very to cheery for anytime before noon, as far as Evan was concerned. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." The man who carried the box opened it. Inside was a new outfit, complete with shoes.  
  
"Oh," Evan said, wondering how much the shoes were going to hurt "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Isn't it?" Mrs. Swan exclaimed, missing the disappointment in her son's 'oh'  
  
"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Evan asked behind the changing screen.  
  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He waved the man to help Evan "Go on. Actually, I, uh.I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."  
  
"The ceremony?" Evan yelled out.  
  
The governor proceeded with caution. "Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony."  
  
"I knew it!" Evan yelled, thinking of how his mother so desperately wanted her son to marry the idiot that was about to be promoted.  
  
"Commodore Norrington as she's about to become!" She said, as the men began to shove Evan into a really tight jacket, not to mention the shoes which they had managed to get his feet in. He had been right: They were amazingly tight and uncomfortable. "Fine gentle lady, don't you think. She fancies you. Evan ? How's it coming?"  
  
"It's difficult to say." He gasped, struggling for breath.  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." She said, oblivious to her son's pain.  
  
"Well, men in London must be numb with pain." Evan retorted, falling as he tried to make the shoes more comfortable.  
  
"M'lady , you have a visitor. " A woman said at the door.  
  
Willa was down stairs, studying a sconce. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, with her eyes a dark, chocolaty brown, framed with long lashes, which matched her long hair perfectly. Her full mouth was turned don in a puzzled frown. Curiosity overcame her, as she reached up to touch it. A piece came off in her hand. Glancing around to see if anyone saw, she buried it in a vase that was holding canes and umbrellas.  
  
Governor Swann walked downstairs after the servant. "Ah, Miss. Turner , good to see you again."  
  
"Good day, miss. I have your order." she opened the case she was carrying and took out a sword. The governor took it, inspecting. "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" She asked. When the governor handed it over, she balanced it with practiced hands. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." She performed a little trick she had learned has a child, flipping the sword and presenting it gracefully to the Governor.  
  
Taking the sword, the governor complimented, "Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master."  
  
Willa, paused, thinking, 'You're speaking to her'. "I shall." She answered politely. "A craftswoman is always pleased to hear her work is appreciated."  
  
The governor was distracted by Evan entering. "Ah, Evan , you look absolutely stunning."  
  
Evan threw his mother a look that clearly said ' Don't make me sound like a girl' before spotting Willa "Willa! So good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." HE informed her, flashing a smile that made Willa melt.  
  
"About me?" She answered. She mentally scolded herself. 'Can you sound any more idiotic!'  
  
"Evan, is that entirely proper for you to.?" the governor started, before being interrupted by Evan.  
  
"About the day we met, do you remember?" His eyes were boring into Willa, overjoying and worrying her.  
  
"How could I forget, Master Swann?" She answered, her voice low.  
  
"Willa, how many times must I ask you to call me Evan?" He said, slightly impatient. How could he manage to convince Mother that she would be a perfect bride if they weren't on first name basis?  
  
Willa's cheeks were slightly pink next time she spoke. "At least once more, Master Swann , as always."  
  
The governor interrupted the moment when their eyes had met, filling both of them with a wonderful energy. " There, see, at least the girl has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going. Farewell."  
  
"Good day, Miss. Turner." Evan said, feeling that if Willa wouldn't call him by his first name, he would call her by hers.  
  
"Come along." She said, ushering her son out of the room.  
  
"Good day." Willa started, following them out, they were in the carriage and out of the courtyard in record time "Evan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you really need me to tell you what to do, or are you grown up enough to hit the little blue button in the corner all on your own???? 


	3. The Most Excellent Entrance

A little note before we begin: Seeing as I have no idea how to get the italics to work on the site, all thoughts are starred. Example: *I'm really hungry* Cleo thought, running up the stairs. Also, I figured that it wouldn't be so much fun if I changed all the characters, so some are still men. The British navy takes both men and women in this version.   
  


* * *

  
Out in the harbor, a boat was coming in. Nothing too extraordinary about it until you noticed that it's sinking. And that the girl who was sailing wasn't paying any attention to it.  
  
The girl would have been peculiar enough without her looks. But that just added to her oddness. Her long, black hair was braided at random places, and laced with beads of a variety of colors. Her skin was tanned to the point where it would take years of living in a root cellar for it to fade. Her eyes, heavily lined with black kohl, were a deep, chocolaty brown, and held a glint of mischief. She was dressed very abnormally. Her tight, tan pants were tucked into her knee-high, big, black, boots. Over the pants she wore a skirt, cut to flare out at the sides (A/N: aka, an A-Line Skirt) bright red in color. Her white shirt was low-cut, showing off a perfectly molded chest. Over it all, she wore a black overcoat. Strapped to her was a sword, pistol, and dagger. She had a ring on three fingers of each hand, her favorite being the red one that held a secret compartment, which always held poison. Numerous silver bangles glinted at both wrist, and her neck was laden with necklaces. Silver hoops and studs sparkled from her ears.  
  
She stood on the mast of her slowly sinking boat, not noticing a thing. Suddenly, she looked down, and saw the water sloshing in the bottom. She jumped down, grabbed a bucket, and started to bail herself out. She the noticed three hanging pirate skeletons, holding a warning to all pirates, and setting an example. She smiled, observing that all three were men. *Men are stupid* she thought, not for the first time. *But they deserve as much respect as the rest of us* She took off her hat, paying homage to them.  
  
She finally reached the port, her boat sinking lower and lower until  
she was at the dock and able to simply walk off the boat's mast.  
  
She strutted right past the harbormaster, who turned towards her, insulted "What? Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks." They both look at the sunken boat, the pirate with her eyebrows raised. The harbormaster turned back to her. " And I shall need to know your name."  
  
Now this pirate was probably the most well known pirate in the Caribbean. She was Captain Jacklynn Sparrow, known for charming her way into men's hearts, then leaving them without a thing to their name. Now she put that reputation to the test. She leaned towards him, and whispered in his ear "You wouldn't be able to pronouns my name. This'll be easier for you." She pulled him into one of the soft, bribery kisses that she was known for. She slipped three shillings into his hand while doing this.  
  
When she pulled away, he said, hoarsely "Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. Smith." As Jacklynn walked away, she spotted the harbormaster's money pouch and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
She continued down to the docks, looking at all the ships that she could commander out to Tortuga. She heard a commotion behind her. Jacklynn sighed. She had hoped that the soldiers would go on being stupid and not notice her.  
  
They both ran in front of her, blocking her way. "This dock is off limits to civilians." One said.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." She whispered, still flirting like mad. " If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." She tried to push through gracefully, but the stopped her yet again. *Time to get physical.* she thought. "Apparently there's some sort of a high toned and fancy to do up at the fort." She put her arms around both of their necks, bring them closer to each other and to her. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"  
  
"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The first one spoke again.  
  
"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that" She tried again to move past them, and failed. "a ship like that" she pointed out the Dauntless "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."  
  
"Ah, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," the second one finally took his eyes off Jacklynn and spoke. "but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."  
  
Jacklynn hid her smile, pretending to think. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable," She left them hanging for a second, while she looked at them through her long, dark eyelashes, "the Black Pearl."  
  
One laughed "Well." He said, his laughter dieing with the look she sent him "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."  
  
"The Black Pearl is a real ship." The other spoke up, with a glance at Jacklynn.  
  
"No," His friend muttered, also glancing at the woman in front of them. "No it's not.  
  
"Yes, it is." The other said, turning to the bigger man. "I've seen it."  
  
Jacklynn rolled her eyes. They were going to be at this for a while. She returned to staring at the Interceptor.  
  
"You've seen it?" He said, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." He said, strongly.  
  
"You haven't seen it." The second one scorned.  
  
"Yes, I have." He insisted.  
  
"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"  
  
"No." The first said.  
  
"No." The second agreed, and turned back to Jacklynn. She looked back to them, pretending that she had found the entire conversation fascinating.  
  
"But I have seen a ship with black sails." The first spoke up.  
  
The other man turned, exasperated. "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" While he made his speech, Jacklynn slipped away, sauntering aboard the Interceptor.  
  
"No." The first one said, nodding.  
  
"Like I said," He said, turning back to where Jacklynn was. "There's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Then he noticed Jacklynn at the wheel of the "fastest" ship in the Caribbean.  
  
"Hey! You! Get away from there." One of them yelled, climbing aboard.  
  
"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." The other said, following.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat – ship." She said, acting sweet, innocent, and naïve.  
  
"What's your name?" The first asked.  
  
"Smith," She piped up. "Or Smithy, if you like."  
  
"What's your purpose in Port Royal , Ms. Smith ?" The second remarked, sassily.  
  
"Yeah, and no lies." The other added.  
  
*Men are stupid* she thought again, and said "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"  
  
"I said no lies!" The first one interjected.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth." The other muttered, as though he didn't want Jacklynn to hear.  
  
"If she were telling the truth, she wouldn't have told us." The first said, annoyed.  
  
Jacklynn piped up again. "Unless, of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to you." She smiled as the two soldiers looked at her, confused. 


	4. Good Men, Virgins, and Envy

**Hey everyone!!!!!!! I had originally started this chapter a day after the last, thinking it might actually make it up that day, but obviously it didn't quite make it. It took me a while to figure out what might be a suitable substitute for eunuch, and I'm not even sure I found something very good, but it worked for what I needed it to in this chapter.**

**Anyway, Bakemono, I'm not entirely sure if everyone on the Pearl will be female. Barbossa will be, and probably most of the major crew members (the ones with names) will, but I'm tempted to leave a few men on there, for Jacklynn to work her charm on.**

Chapter Four: Good Men, Virgins, and Envy

On the battlements of Fort Charles, Commodore Norrington took Evan aside.

"May I have a moment? You look wonderful, Evan. I apologize if I seem forward but I... I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved – a marriage to a fine man. You have become a fine man, Evan."

Evan looked at her, annoyed "Are you saying I wasn't before?"

"You weren't what before?" Norrington asked.

"A fine man?" Evan answered, thinking _I love playing mind games._

"You were a fine boy, then." Norrington said, fearing she had offended the man she hoped to marry. "Now you are a fine man. There's no real difference."

"But there must be a difference, if you referred to them separately." Evan insisted, enjoying the look on her face.

"There isn't, though." The Commodore panicked. "There really isn't."

Evan left the Commodore in a gibbering mess. He laughed softly. _Women are so easy to manipulate._ He thought, as he walked over to the edge. He looked down at his feet. Those damn shoes were about to cut off the circulation in his feet entirely. Maybe... He sat down on the edge and took a shoe off. That was better. Why was his mother so obsessed with putting him through as much pain as possible? The coat was about to stop his breathing... And then it did. He just stopped breathing. Then he fell over the edge.  
  
Jacklynn was on the Interceptor with the two idiots that were supposed to keep her from commandeering the ship. She smiled as she finished her tale "...and then they made me their chief." The three turned as Evan splashed into the water.

"Will you be saving him then?" Jacklynn asked. "I mean, I'm just a poor young lady who couldn't possibly save him." Her body language immediately switched to quiet, reserved noble girl. Inside, she was laughing.

They both looked at her "I can't swim." One of them said.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." She said with the proper amount of sarcasm, stripping off her coat, unbuckling her sword, dagger, and pistol. "Do not lose these." She continued, handing them to each of the guards. "There will be a reward if you still have them afterwards." She said, sending them one last sexy glance. She then dived into the water, hoping to save the freakish man who had fallen in.

She found him. _Bloody hell, he's heavy._ She thought, trying to drag him back to the surface. Suddenly, she felt a shudder issue from somewhere around the man's chest.

"What was that?" One of the soldiers on the ship asked.

As Jacklynn pulled Evan out of the water, she found that he was wrenched from her grasp by the soldiers.

"I got him." He said, lying him down on the dock.

"Not breathing!" He pointed out.

Jacklynn rolled her eyes. _Was that really necessary to say?_ She wondered._ It's obvious that the boy is not breathing._ "Move!" She exclaimed shoving him aside. She pulled a knife from her boot and cut open the jacket that appeared to be restricting the man's breathing. He gasped, spitting out water.

The guard looked at her "Never would have thought of that."

Jacklynn looked up at him. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore. It's quite nice, we should go sometime." She smiled at him, amused by the mixture of fear and anticipation on his face. Her eyes were caught by a glint of gold glittering at the man's neck. It was a medallion. Nothing to different, if this wasn't the governor's son, or that particular medallion. But it was. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be... he couldn't be... could he? "Where did you get that?"

Of course, she wasn't given the chance to find out. "On your feet." Came the order.

The governor rushed towards her son. "Evan. Are you alright?"

Evan stood, examining the pirate that had saved him "Yes, I'm fine."

Governor Swann looked at the guard, who was holding the coat. He automatically pointed to Jacklynn, who had her innocent face prepared.

Swann looked Jacklynn over. "Shoot her!" She said, making up her mind.

Evan refused to stand for it. "Mother! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer? "

Norrington looked at Jacklynn, distaste oozing from her. Jacklynn did her best to look innocent. "I believe thanks are in order." She offered her hand. After much deliberation, Jacklynn took it. She pushed up her sleeve, revealing the 'P' that was burned into her skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Jacklynn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _No, I just like sticking myself with white-hot metal letters. _She thought.

Governor Swann had no sympathy. "Hang her."

"Keep your guns on her, men. Gillette, fetch some irons" Norrington noticed the sparrow tattoo. "Well, well... Jacklynn Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jacklynn couldn't resist. "Captain Jacklynn Sparrow, if you please, madam." She flashed a smile at one of the soldiers, who promptly dropped his rifle.

Norrington sneered "Well, I don't see your ship...Captain."

Jacklynn assured her "I'm in the market as it were."

One of the two original guards spoke. "She said she'd come to commandeer one."  
  
The other interjected. "Told ya she was telling the truth. These are hers, madam." He handed her Jacklynn's effects. Jacklynn reached out for them, and then remembered that he was giving them to the commodore.  
  
Norrington began to inspect them. She lifted up the pistol. "No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." She opened the compass, and with a slight laugh, unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
  
Jacklynn smiled again, causing the men in eyesight of her to drop whatever they were holding. "But you have heard of me." She was then rudely dragged away, and out in chains.

Evan tried once again to save his beautiful rescuer. "Commodore, I really must protest."

Norrington ignored him. "Carefully Lieutenant."

Evan continued "Pirate or not this woman saved my life."

Norrington turned to Evan. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a woman of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jacklynn piped up. "Though it seems enough to condemn her."

"Indeed." The commodore was glaring at her. _Your stealing my man!_ She thought.

Jacklynn really tried to contain her exasperation. _This is too easy!_ She thought. "Finally." She said, throwing her irons around Evan's neck.

Governor Swann panicked. "No, don't shoot!"

Jacklynn put on her 'scary evil pirate' act. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." She hesitated. "Commodore!" She turned to Evan "Evan. It is Evan isn't it?" _Hmmm, he's kind of hot. In that good little boy way._

Evan was torn. He wasn't sure weather or not he should feel bad about the situation. _If I do die He thought It'll be at the hands of the most beautiful pirate in the world_. "It's Master Swann."  
  
Jacklynn changed her mind. _Maybe he's nothing but a snobby little boy._ "Master Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, darling', we don't have all day." Norrington handed Evan Jacklynn's effects. "Now if you'd be very kind." He strapped on her sword and put on her hat. "Easy on the goods, darling." She said when he was a little too rough with the sword.

Evan would have spat, had his mother not been there. "You're despicable."

Jacklynn smiled. _He is kind of hot. Especially when he's mad._ "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jacklynn Sparrow!" _Was that a dramatic exit or what?_ She thought, as she pushed Evan away and escaped swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

Governor Swann was beside herself. "Now will you shoot her?"

Norrington jumped into the action. "Open fire!" They all tried to shot her, but missed. "On her heels."

Jacklynn used a rope as a zip line and slid to the ground.

"Gillette, Miss Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows...I would hate for her to miss it." Narrignton said, sending his army off.

Jacklynn entered the smithy. _Lord, some men don't even know how to be drunken right._ She thought as she examined the sleeping Mr. Brown. She reached down and poked him. When he didn't move, she yelled "Whoa!"

When he continued to not move, she reached for a hammer, and attempted to bang her irons off. Unsuccessful, she tried a different approach. Using the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey, she succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey.

"Sorry." She said to the donkey, giving it a small pet on the head. "I had to do it, love."

Suddenly, the door opened. Jacklynn ran behind a couple of barrels to inspect her soon to be opponent.

Willa stepped in, closed the door, then rushed to calm the already calm donkey. She walked over to the still sleeping Mr. Brown. She rolled her eyes. "Right where I left you." She then noticed the hammer.

_DAMN!!_ Jacklynn mentally yelled at herself.

"Not where I left you." Willa turned slightly, and noticed a strange black hat.

Behind her barrels, Jacklynn growled at herself. Then she smiled. _May as well just kill the wench_. She silently left her barrels and strode over to said wench. _The wench is about to touch the hat_ Registered in Jacklynn's mind. It was immediately matched with the thought **_THE WENCH MUST DIE!!!_** Unsheathing her sword, she hit the wench with it, making sure she knew that she was about to die.

The wench looked up, surprised, but not frightened. "You're the one they're searching for. The pirate."

Jacklynn looked at her in mild interest. Inside, one past of her brain was scrambling. _Where have I seen her before?? She looks exactly like... no. Can't be._ "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Willa glared at her. _Damn pirate acting all... pirateish. I hate pirates._ "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me–"Jacklynn turned to leave. _Damn pretty girl being all... normal. I hate normal people._

That was when she heard a flurry of sound. When she turned back around, Willa had her own sword.

_Now the wench wants to fight like a big girl._ Jacklynn rolled her eyes. "Do you think this wise, lass, crossing blades with a pirate?"

Willa thought for a moment. Really, all she wanted was to fight with the pirate. She needed to test her skills against an actual opponent. But she needed some sort of excuse. She almost laughed when the thought hit her. Evan!!!! She would use his slight stupidity and her huge crush on him to her advantage. "You threaten Master Swann."

"Only a little." Jacklynn lunged in as Willa expertly blocked her. Jacklynn smirked. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form but how's your footwork?" Her grin turned crafty as she prepared to move. "If I step here-"She moved, Willa always on the ball, blocking with such ease, Jacklynn would swear she was pirate. "Very good. Now I step again." She moved, Willa, blocking her yet again. "Ta." She smiled, sheathed her sword and walked toward the door.

Willa, disappointed that she was leaving so soon, when they had just gotten started, threw her sword at the door. She looked at it for a second, and then attempted to pull it out. It wouldn't budge.

After several more times, during which Willa's smirk grew bigger and bigger, Jacklynn turned to her. "That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my way out." Jacklynn kept her temper down. "And now you have no weapon."

Willa looked around desperately, examining her options. Her dark eyes landed on the sword lying in the fire. She pulled it out, and Jacklynn's eyes narrowed on it. Willa lunged in, causing Jacklynn to block and counterattack.

Jacklynn jumped around to the donkey when she noticed the thousands of swords just lying around. "Who makes all these?"

"I do!" Willa insisted, taking another jab at her. "And I practice with them three hours a day!" If she was any younger, she would have stuck her tongue out.

"You need to find yourself a man, mate!" Jacklynn dodged the blow, thinking that a taunting was what the girl needed. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said man. You're not a virgin, are you? Never been kissed, I bet." Jacklynn smiled. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch up with the big girls soon enough."

That sent Willa over the edge. Of course she wasn't a virgin!! Well, so maybe she was. But she had been kissed!! "I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

"Anger management might be good for you." Jacklynn suggested as she blocked and attacked Willa. "Every man I've ever dealt with was very offended when I got angry and started to yell at them."

Somehow, the two ended up fighting on the rafters. Jacklynn later blamed it on Willa, and Willa later blamed it on Jacklynn. What really matters is that Jacklynn won, by sending a whole lot of sand into Willa's eyes, kicking her sword out of her hand, and pulling out her pistol.

"You cheated!" Willa muttered, blinking sand and tears from her eyes.

Jacklynn flashed her flirt grin, then realized that it only worked on men. "Pirate!" Suddenly the sound of various people trying to break down the door became apparent. "Move away."

Willa flashed her own smile. "No."

Jacklynn was reduced to the P word "Please, move."

Willa was stubborn. "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jacklynn sighed, and cocked her gun. "This shot is not meant for you." She had been planning on saying something else, but the opportunity was taken from her by a large alcohol bottle, as Mrs. Brown hit her hard in the head.  
  
Norrington's men finally got the door down. She walked to Mrs. Brown, ignoring Willa, as was their custom. "Excellent work, Mrs. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mrs. Brown just shrugged. "Just doing my civic duty, sir."

Willa was in the corner, fuming.

Norrington looked down at the woman who not only tried to steal her man, but nearly made her the only officer to ever be promoted and demoted in the same day. "Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jacklynn Sparrow almost escaped. Take her away."

**Well, that's all for tonight, folks. You now how to hiot the little blue button, so stop delaying and review already!!!!!**


End file.
